Evan Torres
Evan Torres Zoe Zawadzki (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.32). Zoe Zawadzki says: "Evan, my friend, I got a real close look at their rate sheet earlier... and trust me, Mama Torres is gonna be psyched to not get that bill." is a teenager from Brooklyn who learns how to be a Ghostbuster as a student of Ray Stantz. History The Bay Ridge walk-up Evan lived at with his mother became haunted by a ghost. His mother was so scared, she was losing sleep. They called the Ghostbusters but fall was the busy season and they were wait listed. He asked his friend Cait Banner if she could pull some strings and ask her aunt, Janine Melnitz, if she could bump their family up the waiting list. Janine could not. Cait was persuaded by her best friend Zoe Zawadzki to "borrow" a Trap and P.K.E. Meter then take care of the ghost themselves. Evan wasn't pleased to hear the Ghostbusters weren't coming nor that Zoe made up a deal that got her use of his motorcycle for a month. She insisted they were doing him a favor after she saw the Ghostbusters' rate sheet. After 20 minutes of searching the walk-up, Evan started to get skeptical about Zoe knowing how to use the P.K.E. Meter. The teenagers encountered the ghost in the basement. Evan asked Cait and Zoe when they were going to blast it. Cait tried to open the Trap but it malfunctioned. The ghost vanished then reappeared behind Evan. Evan panicked and punched its head off. They ran outside. Cait noticed a loose wire on the Trap and fixed it just as the ghost rose up from the sidewalk with its head on upside down. Cait successfully trapped it. Just as they tried to brainstorm how to get the equipment back into the Firehouse without being caught... they got caught. Janine figured out their ruse and sent Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Evan panicked and insisted he wasn't with them when they stole the equipment. Ray was impressed they trapped on a ghost on their first try and without a Proton Pack. He offered to teach them how to be proper Ghostbusters. Janine forced them to take up Ray's offer, mostly as punishment. Evan went along and signed up since he figured it would look good on his college applications. Soon after, they took part in one of Peter's pranks for a couple bucks. They inquired what Slimer was a ghost of. After Kylie Griffin, Egon Spengler, and Ray went through their theories, Peter spoke through the walkie talkie he hid behind the Paranormal Containment Research Tank and pretended to be Slimer. They fell for it. A week after an incident on Coney Island, Ray lectured them about the 7-level classification system. Ray spoke for an hour and a half straight and got to the topic of identity as the trait differentiating a Class 3 from a Class 4. Kylie Griffin informed Ray he was being summoned for a company meeting downstairs. He resigned himself and told the teenagers he would resume class later. Kylie offered to show them something cool and sneaked them down the the basement. They weren't initially impressed with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Evan thought his phone was more advanced even though it dropped calls everywhere but Gowanus. Kylie conducted a demonstration and opened a portal. Evan changed his mind and wanted one. Once Kylie stuck her hand through the portal, Evan realized its similarity from the "Stargate" movie and TV show. Kylie explained how Egon Spengler helped build it with Donatello, one of four talking anthropomorphic turtles from another dimension in need of a way back home. Evan stuck his head through and saw a park. He mused one of the alternate New Yorks had to have robots. Kylie yanked him away from the portal. Cait saw a terrified ghost flying towards them from the other side. Kylie quickly closed the portal then decided to show the teenagers the secrets of the third floor refrigerator. During an afternoon class, Evan and the others learned the hard way that Jenny Moran was a ghost. After she shifted her appearance and scared them, Jenny had them pick up P.K.E. Meters and scan her. She informed them the P.K.E. reading was the only guaranteed way to be sure of Class 4 Semi-Corporeal manifestation. Kevin Tanaka brought a new student named Garrett Parker and introduced everyone to him. Kevin joked Evan was a master of defense and Feng Shui then added he thought Evan was in love with his TI-87 calculator. Evan insisted they were just friends. Eager for a break, the trio volunteered to continue Garrett's tour of the Firehouse. They demonstrated the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and opened a portal. Evan assured Garrett it was safe to put his hand through it. Garrett was almost pulled through by a large yellow ghost but Zoe managed to close the portal. Janine caught them and got very, very angry. In the weeks between the incident with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and the appearance of twin Statues of Liberty, Evan was assigned to "dust duty" at the Warehouse. That included the roof of the plane parked inside. Evan and the others were interviewed and scanned for any ectoplasmic residue from the incident with the teleportation unit. Evan was part of the group of 101 Cadets dispatched to Washington Square Arch to neutralize Ley Lines in order to cut off the ghost's connection. After Ray left with Peter, Zoe looked at the map and noted it was a lot of ground to cover. Evan was fed up. He didn't see why they had to come if Cait didn't. He declared he was quitting after everything was done. Zoe suggested he just add he helped save the world to his college applications. Evan was skeptical that would help, especially with the Ivy Leagues. Zoe added he should include he helped put it in danger, too. Evan called out to Garrett and told him he didn't have to cover every square inch with ectoplasm or else he might run out. Garrett asserted it was self-replicating and Ray said to be thorough. Evan and the rest of the pilot team were stationed at the Warehouse and tasked with keeping watch over the teleportation unit controls under the supervision of Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-E. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters and several teams of dimensional counterparts headed into the multiverse to find ghosts that went missing from the Containment Unit. Trivia *Evan is a math nerd. Dramatis Personae (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic Dramatis Personae p.2). Biography reads: "Math nerd and inhabitant of a haunted walk-up." Dramatis Personae (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic Dramatis Personae page). Dramatis Personae reads: "Math geek. Only signed up for ghostbusting classes because he thought it'd look good on college applications." *Evan appears on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #4. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 4, Evan has on the cap Ray wore in Ghostbusters II Chapter 14. *Evan was mentioned in the 101 Cadets' bio in the 38th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on June 28, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 6/28/18 *Evan appears in the lower left side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Ghostbusters 101 Prelude **The Origins of Slimer *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 ***Alluded to on page 12 by Egon Spengler Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.12). Egon Spengler says: "This happened after some of Ray's students accessed the Trans-Dimensional Portal." **Issue #5 **Issue #6 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 ***Alluded to by Peck and Kevin on page 1.Walter Peck (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.1). Walter Peck says: "You have children operating dangerous equipment-probably unsupervised-I haven't been satisfactorily updated on an imminent threat, and I highly suspect things are rapidly descending to hell in a hand basket!"Kevin Tanaka (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.1). Kevin Tanaka says: "They're seniors." ***Alluded to by Jenny on page 2.Jenny Moran (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.2). Jenny Moran says: "And, no, it's not one of the kids." **Issue #7 **Issue #8 References Gallery EvanTorres01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" EvanTorres02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" EvanTorres03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" EvanTorres04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" EvanTorres05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" EvanTorres06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" EvanTorres07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Ghostbusters 101 Prelude" EvanTorres08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "The Origins of Slimer" EvanTorres09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "The Origins of Slimer" EvanTorres10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 EvanTorres11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 EvanTorres12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 EvanTorres13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 EvanTorres15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 EvanTorres16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 EvanTorresIDW101Issue4RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #4 Regular Cover EvanTorresIDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 EvanTorres18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 EvanTorres19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 EvanTorres20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 CrossingOverIssue6CoverB03.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B Category:IDW Characters